


(Just About) Everyone's Getting Some Tail

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BBQTacos - Freeform, Bunny Skeletons, Come Inflation, Hand Jobs, Hard vore, Honeyraspberry, Knotting, Lust/Papyrus, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Oral Sex, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, Vore, Wolf Skeletons, digrestion, edgeberry, fox skeletons, playing fast and loose with knotting, safe vore, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Edge kinda has this thing with Stretch and maybe Razz. (He's also a really ineffective bunny cock blocker, which they like just fine.) Blueberry wants some of Edge's time, too, which Edge is kinda interested in giving him. Slim just really wants someone eat him.





	(Just About) Everyone's Getting Some Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[vore] Spicy Cinnabun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649144) by [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny). 



> I've been encouraged to use my working titles, and this is one of those times where I really do like it. Haha. 
> 
> A commission for the darling Lyco ([Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lycowolfbunny)|[Twitter](https://twitter.com/lycovore))! <3 Thank you so much for commissioning me!
> 
> Edit: Lyco drew art for this and I forgot about it!!! T_T I've added it to the fic.

“You’re back?” Stretch was already in the basement when Edge stepped into their world. He wiped his hands on his pants and gave Edge a little smirk. Edge held Lust and Pink up like a shield. The bunnies waved at Stretch, making him laugh.  
  
“Bunnies,” he said fondly and waved them upstairs. The moment the door opened, Lust and Pink wiggled free and scampered the rest of the way to the other bunnies as fast as they could. Ears perked up in all directions, and soon there was a little forest of bunny ears all grouped together.  
  
Edge had about a second to appreciate how silly they looked before he was yanked back into the basement, and the door closed.  
  
“Careful,” he yelped, unsteady on the stairs. Stretch helped by pressing him up against the door and kissing him lightly on the teeth.  
  
“Just bringing the bunnies by?” He asked, tone slightly hopeful.  
  
“I can stay for a few nights. Red said I was getting _antsy_ ,” he shrugged. He wasn't sure what Red meant by that. Stretch just gave his cheek a pleased lick and kissed him again.  
  
“I have a few ideas for how we can spend those days,” he commented, and then Edge was being dragged into the house. Why were the foxes always so frisky and touchy?  
  
“Hi Edge,” Blueberry called out as he was whisked by the table, apparently to collect Razz.  
  
“Hello,” Edge replied, all that was possible before he was in Stretch and Razz’s room.  
  
“What’s going on?” Razz demanded.  
  
“Edge gets to sleep over this time,” Stretch’s tail was wagging, with little twitches at the end. Razz perked up and gave Edge a close look. Edge flushed. The bunny knew about Stretch and Edge fooling around, but he had never been present for it.  
  
“It's noon,” Razz pointed out, one ear flicking.  
  
“You're not up for multiple rounds,” Stretch teased him. Razz crossed his arms and snorted.  
  
“It's _your_ stamina I’m worried about,” the bunny retorted.  
  
“You’ve never complained before.”  
  
“I was being polite,” Razz sniffed, but his skull was light purple, clearly visible in the dim light, only what was coming in through the window.  
  
Stretch was grinning, so he wasn't taking the bunny’s jabs seriously. The easy atmosphere between what he had always understood be predator and prey still felt strange to Edge.  
  
“Edge?” Stretch asked, his expression bright and eager. His tail gave an impatient flicker.  
  
Edge had other things he wanted to do while he was here, like say hi to Papyrus, but he was more than happy to continue after that kiss. He nodded, and Stretch stepped forward, mashing their bodies together.  
  
Edge tried very hard not to jump, but he still did, just a little. Stretch chuckled. He hugged Edge and kissed him much more deeply and slowly than before. Edge returned it, holding onto Stretch’s hoodie. He was getting used to, and enjoying, the fox’s tendency towards physical contact.  
  
The kiss went on for a while. Stretch’s hands started wandering shortly into it, eventually landing on Edge’s ass. The fox used the hold to rock their pelvises together. Edge moaned into the kiss, and Stretch chuckled some more. Someday, Edge was going to have to find a way to get him back for being so smug all the time. Though, admittedly, his easy confidence was awfully sexy.  
  
Edge let Stretch maneuver them to his bed and tip him over onto it. He cringed at the multitude of stains, but Stretch managed to distract him almost immediately. The fox was shedding his clothes, his eager gaze on Edge. Bones stood out against his fluffy orange tail. Edge looked over them and reached up in encouragement.  
  
Stretch joined him on the mattress. Edge bounced slightly as Stretch’s knees landed between his legs. The fox pulled at Edge’s shirt next, and he raised his arms to aid the process.  
  
Something else bounced along the mattress, startling Edge. He looked over, finding Razz there, staring at them. He settled into a relaxed sit, and nodded at Edge. His ears bounced along with the motion.  
  
“Go on,” he said simply, and grinned.  
  
Edge blazed red while Stretch just laughed.  
  
“You aren't going to join us?” Stretch asked.  
  
“I haven't decided yet.”  
  
“He’s really fun,” Stretch sang and rubbed the front of Edge’s pelvis. Edge grunted and jerked into the touch. He heard Razz laugh, and the bunny looked down at his skull.  
  
“Pretty sensitive for a wolf, huh?”  
  
Edge looked away from the bunny, even more embarrassed.  
  
“Razz,” Stretch admonished him lightly and leaned down to kiss along Edge’s skull. Razz shrugged but didn't comment further as Stretch continued taking full advantage of that very fact.  
————  
Edge stretched and yawned as he headed downstairs. He hadn't meant to nap that long. He hadn't really meant to nap at all. Stretch and Razz cuddling against him had been surprisingly nice, though, and he had slipped away into sleep without realizing it.  
  
Now it was dinner time, and the bunnies and foxes were congregating downstairs. It was chaotic, but he paused to smile down on the scene. They really were a strange little family. Even Lust and Pink fit right in, despite not living here. Though, Lust was going to cause trouble if he kept trying to hit on Papyrus.  
  
Edge finished walking down and joined the fray. Blueberry was bringing a platter of tacos out of the kitchen as he did so, the food distracting him from his goal. The bunnies took their food and spread around the table to eat. Razz was sitting near Stretch’s chair, looking irritable, as always. Pink had joined them, and they were chatting as they ate. Slim, of course, lounged near Blueberry. Sans, Papyrus, and Lust made up the last group. Edge went and sat by them.  
  
“Hey Papyrus,” Edge greeted the bunny. Papyrus’s ears perked up.  
  
“Hi!” He said brightly. He had come a long way, though he continued to hover around Sans constantly. Sans waved at Papyrus, nibbling the small taco while Lust talked to him.  
  
Once he was done, Papyrus hopped over to Edge and grabbed at his scarf. Edge scooped him up and leaned back, letting the bunny rest in the folds of fabric. Papyrus nuzzled into it and they talked softly about how things were going. Sans hesitantly tugged on Papyrus’s sleeve, asking to come up, too. The two bunnies cuddled together and made small talk with Edge for a while.  
  
He was comfortable enough to almost fall back asleep. Eventually, Sans did. Edge moved him to his bed and left Papyrus with him. Murmuring goodnight, he went to figure out his sleeping situation. Stretch and Razz had already returned to their bedroom, and it felt strange to just walk in. He was still a guest, after all.  
  
“You're welcome to sleep with us!” Blueberry exclaimed when Edge asked him where he should go. Edge frowned. It was a very nice offer, but he knew Slim and Blueberry did a lot of… things together. He wouldn't want to intrude on their private space. He didn’t really get it. Edge opened his mouth to say as much, but Blueberry wasn't done.  
  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you to.”  
  
“Ask me to what?” Edge was more than a little lost, not uncommon when talking to Blueberry.  
  
“To _sleep_ with us,” Blueberry repeated with emphasis, as if that was perfectly obvious. His full, fluffy tail wagged and his sockets shone with excitement.  
  
“I don't, um, I don't know if Stretch would be okay with that,” Edge shook his skull and took a half step back from the overwhelming look. He glanced at Slim, asleep on a kitchen towel. He seemed like the up for anything type, so Edge had a feeling he would be fine with it.  
  
Stretch, as easy going as he was, might actually take issue with Edge sleeping with his brother. The two of them were close, but that was a little much. Edge had been so happy lately. The last thing he wanted to do was mess things up with Stretch.  
  
“Well, then we should ask him,” Blueberry said, nodding to himself. “In the morning!” Edge stared. Blueberry didn't have any of the hesitation Edge did. He knew Stretch better than anyone, so did that mean Stretch was likely to say yes?  
  
Edge wasn't quite sure what he wanted him to say.  
——-  
“Yeah,” Stretch replied with a shrug when Blueberry brought the question up at breakfast. Edge flushed and stared at his food. He could feel everyone staring at him. Why did Blueberry have to be so open about it?  
  
It wasn’t a decision, precisely, but Edge had found himself alarmingly intrigued by what Blueberry proposed. He'd had a restless night on the couch wondering what it would be like, and his imagination had gone to some very interesting places.  
  
He was thankfully— or not— distracted by Lust licking taco sauce off Papyrus’s face. Edge frowned and leaned over to interrupt, asking if Papyrus would like to go for a run later. Papyrus agreed, hesitantly, and glanced at Sans.  
  
“He can ride along,” Edge suggested, though that just made Sans inch away from him. There was an energy in his bones he was eager to get rid of. It would be nice to have some company, but the bunny was still scared of him.  
  
“I don’t know…” Papyrus leaned over to talk to Sans. He still looked a little nervous, but began to nod. While they chatted, Lust gave Edge a wink.  
  
“Good job,” he commented.  
  
“With what?” Edge asked him. Hadn't Edge just foiled his plans?  
  
“Blue and Slim. They seem like they know how to have fun.” Edge drew away, embarrassed all over again.  
  
After they were done eating, Edge grabbed Stretch’s sleeve and pulled him into the basement.  
  
“Heh, already? Don't you want to save your strength for tonight? My brother is _energetic_.”  
  
“What?” That threw Edge off balance. “What? No! Are you really okay with this?” Stretch stared back at him, baffled.  
  
“Of course. Why wouldn't I be?”  
  
“Because we- and he's-” Edge struggled to explain why he felt like, no matter what the monster in question said, he was betraying Stretch.  
  
“That doesn't really matter to us,” Stretch shrugged, his expression easy. His had a soft smile, but it dropped suddenly. “Unless you don't want to.” He grabbed Edge’s hand.  
  
“Blueberry’s forward, but if you say no, he won’t. And he’ll be fine. Don't feel guilty.” Stretch said with urgent seriousness. It was Edge’s turn to be confused.  
  
“It's not that I don't want to do it. I just don't want to hurt you,”  
  
Stretch’s smile came back slowly, but it came back bigger than Edge had ever seen it before. Edge’s embarrassment returned. Stretch was beaming while he leaned in to gave Edge a big kiss.  
  
“Have fun tonight,” he whispered as their mouths parted, and then he was walking back out into the house, his tail wagging happily.  
  
Edge smiled a little, too, and followed him. He felt much better after talking to Stretch. He was genuinely okay with it, which was a relief.  
  
All those good feelings drained away as his sockets fell on the table. Lust was sitting up against Papyrus, his legs slung over one of Papyrus's so he was practically sitting in his lap. Papyrus was talking at length about something, but Edge was too upset to find out what.

  
  
“Are you ready for that run?” Edge blurted. Papyrus jumped, his ears pressing back along his skull. Edge looked down guiltily, but when he looked up again Papyrus was happily extracting himself from Lust and pulling Sans along to the edge of the table.  
  
“Yes!” Papyrus was bouncing in place. Edge held his hand out to Sans. His ears were most of the way back, and showed no signs of raising. With a look at Papyrus, who looked about ready to intervene, Sans climbed quickly up his arm and hid himself in Edge’s scarf. Edge straightened carefully and headed for the door. In addition to getting Papyrus away from Lust, Edge’s nervous energy had only gotten worse.  
——  
(Bunny interlude)  
  
Papyrus waved Edge away with a big smile. He had tried to stay and talk with them, which was nice. He’d been very distracted, however, so Papyrus told him he didn't need to. They could always talk later.  
  
“How was your run?” Lust came up and leaned against Papyrus.  
  
“It was great!” Papyrus unconsciously leaned back towards him. He found it hard to go out alone, ever since him and his brother had been kidnapped, and Sans eaten. He knew Edge would protect them, so he had finally been able to relax and enjoy himself. He couldn't imagine anything that could overpower the wolf.  
  
“You're flushed,” Lust pointed out, peering up at Papyrus’s face with a suggestive leer. “Cute.”  
  
Papyrus definitely flushed even more at the word. Lust moved so that rather than his side, he was pressed against Papyrus's front. Their rib cages rubbed together. Lust was grinning at him now.  
  
“L-Lust…” Papyrus squeaked. “Sans is…” Papyrus looked over Lust’s skull and didn't see Sans. Dread clutched at Papyrus, but a frantic scan of the room revealed him, already asleep, on one of the couch pillows.  
  
“Sans is fine,” Lust replied soothingly. He had turned to look as well. “And will be none the wiser.” He thrust his pelvis against Papyrus's. It was already hot. Papyrus squeaked again, but it trailed off into a whine this time. Lust licked his teeth and pulled Papyrus down for a deep, searching kiss. Papyrus steadied himself by putting his hands on Lust’s shoulders and kissed back.  
  
Lust never wasted any time. He had his hand down Papyrus's pants and was massaging his pelvis before Papyrus knew it. Papyrus trembled and fought back a moan. Gently, Lust pushed him back, and he laid down. Lust followed, kneeling over him, with the kiss unbroken.  
  
The new position allowed Lust to replace the attentions of his hand with his pelvis. He ground himself against Papyrus, moaning breathlessly into the kiss. Papyrus trembled, pleasure coiling in his soul before spreading out to his limbs. It settled into him, and he felt far too hot all of a sudden. He jerked his hips up once, but Lust stayed steady, letting Papyrus press into him for a heady burst of pressure across the sensitive bones.  
  
“Mm, Papyrus,” Lust moaned, his mouth still pressed against Papyrus's, even though the kiss had ended. Papyrus's ears were as straight up as possible, quivering from excitement. His member formed between them, also erect. Lust moaned lightly and rubbed himself against it. His face was darkening, but there was nothing shy about his heated gaze.  
  
“I've been dreaming about you,” Lust purred. “I want you to fill me up and come deep inside me.” His ears tipped back, managing to be inviting, and when Lust laid back, Papyrus went with him. They took the chance to dispense with pants, Papyrus awkwardly pulling his down before kneeling between Lust’s legs.  
  
“Oh yes,” Lust groaned as he hungrily eyed Papyrus's member. He widened his legs and thrust his pelvis up, giving Papyrus a clear view of a glistening pussy. Papyrus glanced over at Sans. He was still sound asleep. He felt a little guilty about how sneaky he was being, but he was embarrassed. Lust had pointed out to him the first time that this was completely natural for bunnies, but he'd never shaken that hint of shame.  
  
Thankfully, Lust was very good at overcoming it. He knew all the right things to do to help Papyrus forget his worries. One of them was currently at Papyrus's finger tips. He thrust them into the wetness, amazed once again at how warm and soft it was. Lust moaned softly and laid back. He became positively wanton as Papyrus proceeded to move his fingers back and forth in him. Every heated look, breathy sigh, and teasing flick of the tongue Lust threw Papyrus’s way made him desperate. As much as he loved taking care of Lust, his member was getting very insistent.  
  
“Is that enough?” He asked, cautiously.  
  
“I’ve been dripping and ready for you since you walked back through the door,” Lust said, wriggling his hips, even though Edge had carried him inside. Papyrus didn't really care. That was all the encouragement he needed and more.  
  
Papyrus withdrew his fingers, using his hand to guide his member into Lust. The smaller bunny thrust up to meet him, impatient. Papyrus flushed and twitched an ear towards Sans. Silence still.  
  
Lust pulled Papyrus back with a throaty moan and a jerk of his pelvis. Papyrus looked down at him. He was always sensual, in the way he walked and how he spoke. Even the looks he shot Papyrus frequently screamed sex. How he was laying now, vest splayed open and ears draped across the table carelessly, was on a whole different level. He was staring up at Papyrus with open need that made Papyrus’s soul tighten. He wanted desperately to meet that need.  
  
With a restrained moan, Papyrus hunched over Lust, wrapped his arms around his ribs, and began to thrust. Lust released a long series of breathy squeaks with each impact of their bodies. The sound was soft, so soft only he could have ever heard it. There was a sense of intimacy in that. Papyrus returned it through moans that tumbled through his skull, trapped by his clenched teeth.  
  
Instinct took over, keeping Papyrus moving in short, sharp jerks. Lust bounced along with each one, held mostly steady by Papyrus's arms. He gasped sharply, and then his magic tightened around Papyrus repeatedly as he came. Papyrus let half a moan out before he could close his mouth on it, Lust pushing him to his orgasm.  
  
Lust pulled him into a kiss before they finished. It was sloppy and distracted, but Papyrus didn't care. He finished his release before giving the kiss his all as his body sagged onto Lust’s. They laid like that for a few minutes, recovering. Papyrus pulled out, and his magic faded. Lust sighed, a sound of pure contentment. It made Papyrus blush.  
  
“Papyrus,” Lust murmured, his arms coming up around him in a hug. “That was… haa! I feel so good.” He wiggled slightly. Papyrus agreed, but, for once, words failed him. He stuck with enjoying the cuddling and kissing Lust as much as he possibly could.  
——-  
Surprisingly, Blueberry didn't announce to the whole room that they were off to bed after dinner, nor did he rush Edge off to the bedroom. The others all drifted off, bit by bit as the night wore on. Edg barely glanced at Lust bouncing off to cuddle with Papyrus. Sans was there. He would be fine. He was much more focused on Blueberry, who stayed put. He was chatting in his normal, animated way, putting the dishes away, and tidying up the kitchen. That was it. Edge wondered if he had imagined it all.  
  
“Are we going to…?” Edge finally asked, when it was only him, Blueberry, and a drowsy Slim left. The bunny’s ears perked up, though he stayed prone. When Edge looked closely, he could see that his gaze was sharp and watching.  
  
“You want to?” Blueberry asked, his voice high and almost breathless with hope. Edge winced.  
  
“Yes…” Stretch must have said something. It was the only explanation for Blueberry asking him that, of all things. Edge had spent the whole day thinking over what he wanted, and he had confirmed that he did. He liked Blueberry, including how he went skull first into everything.  
  
“Yes, I really do,” he smiled at Blueberry. The fox’s ears perked up, and he practically vibrated with excitement.  
  
“Slim! Come on! Now’s no time to be sleeping!” Blueberry grabbed the ‘sleeping’ bunny and went for the stairs. Edge followed at a more sedate pace, already wondering if he had made a mistake.  
  
As he walked into the room, he found Blueberry waiting for him with a swishing tail. Slim was perched on the table by the bed, yawning. Blueberry waved at Edge until he closed the door, then bounded up to him. Edge stepped back, startled by the sudden closeness. What was with the foxes and doing that?  
  
“Are you ready?” asked Blueberry. He leaned towards Edge, trapping him against the door.  
  
“Yes?” Edge answered. He was, but something about Blueberry’s attention made him wonder if he might be wrong. It’s possible there was no being ready for him.  
  
Blueberry’s body followed his skull and got up close with Edge’s. The door kept him in place so they touched as Blueberry went on his toes to kiss Edge.  
  
It wasn't like kissing Stretch, though Edge had meant to avoid comparing the foxes. Blueberry’s kiss had an insistence that his lazy brother just didn't. Unprepared, Edge was immediately swept away by it. Blueberry didn't give him a chance to recover. His hands rubbed his ribs over the top of his shirt, and his tongue was constantly in motion.  
  
When Blueberry finally broke the kiss, Edge had to put a hand on the door to stabilize himself. He had gotten used to Stretch’s slow, steady touch. That burst of intensity was something else entirely.  
  
Blueberry grinned at him and did it again. This time he pulled at Edge’s top, raising it enough to run his fingers over his bare ribs. Edge shivered, ears flicking back and tail twitching against the door. Blueberry made a noise into his mouth that might have been a laugh. Edge flushed, remembering Razz’s jab. He was a wolf, for crying out loud.  
  
He growled and pushed back on Blueberry, trying to take control of the kiss. The fox yelped into his mouth, but let him. Edge leaned over Blueberry, forcing his skull back. The fox had to, to keep their mouths in contact. The kiss drew out, and Edge felt something moving down by his pelvis. He pulled back to find Blueberry grinning.  
  
Edge glanced down at his hips. His belt was unbuckled. The ends were still in Blueberry’s hands, and he tugged on them with a smirk. Their pelvises bumped together. Edge flushed, and Blueberry grinned a little wider.  
  
“Eager,” he said with uncharacteristic softness. Oh, he was being sultry. And it was working. Edge held still, waiting to see what Blue would do next, but his magic wasn't going to wait. A red glow started to brighten, even through his pants.  
  
Blueberry glanced down. With an excited swish of his tail, he used Edge’s belt to pull him over to the bed. Edge went, caught off balance once again. Slim was smiling at them from the table, his pants suspiciously bright, as well. Edge lost sight of him as Blueberry pushed him onto the bed and crawled up after him.  
  
So much for being the big tough wolf. Blueberry had already taken over again, and… it honestly felt kind of nice. When Blueberry casually straddled his pelvis, Edge relaxed and waited to see what was next.  
  
Slim hoped over to them, stopping at Blueberry’s femur. He was giving Edge his own appraising look.  
  
“What if he swallowed me?” He asked Blueberry. Edge’s ears flattened. He still wasn't as comfortable with eating the bunnies as the foxes were. Blueberry grinned at Edge.  
  
“It always gets me excited,” he commented. Slim nodded along, his long ears bouncing. Edge shook his skull at the same time.  
  
“No thank you,” he glanced at Slim. He actually looked disappointed. Blueberry used one hand to squeeze him against his leg in a sort of hug.  
  
“I’ll eat you later,” he promised, which perked the bunny right back up. Edge felt a little guilty. Slim just wanted to be involved. He almost wished he was more comfortable with it.  
  
Blueberry kept on going, tugging Edge’s shirt all the way off and giving his ribs a more thorough exploration. Edge tried to resist the heat that caused in him. When he failed, and it began to collect in his pelvis, he flushed. Blueberry glanced down once, then pretended not to notice.  
  
“What’re you shy about?” He asked Edge, sockets wide and innocent. Edge flushed even darker. He didn't want to spell it out, even though Blueberry had definitely noticed.  
  
“Come on…” Blueberry leaned over him. He was still clothed, so his shirt brushed against Edge’s ribs, frustratingly teasing after his firmer touches. “Tell me.”  
  
“Blueberry…” Edge complained, his voice coming out much softer than he had intended it to. Blueberry licked his way down Edge’s sternum. Edge gasped, his pelvis bucking up slightly.  
  
“You have to tell me why you're blushing so adorably,” Blue pushed. Edge wanted to be offended, but he was getting even more turned on, which made that difficult.  
  
Slim had settled down next to them, watching Blueberry’s teasing with a knowing smirk. He exclaimed softly as Blueberry scooped him up.  
  
“We’re listening,” Blueberry sang, setting Slim on Papyrus's sternum. The bunny got his balance before eyeing Edge’s mouth with interest. Edge squirmed, still feeling guilty. The bunny’s smell wafted over to him, upsettingly enticing.  
  
Blueberry rocked against Edge, rubbing against his gathering magic. Of course he had been able to feel it all along. Edge gasped, his tongue sticking out briefly before he closed his mouth with a snap.  
  
“Are you sure you don't want to eat Slim?” Blueberry switched tracks smoothly. “It looks like you’re drooling…” Slim’s ears twitched, swiveling towards Edge to catch his answer. He didn't have one, so he just whined. With a small laugh, Blueberry pushed Slim forward so he had to catch himself on Edge’s mandible.  
  
“Just a little taste,” Blueberry suggested. Slim didn't help by balancing on Edge’s clavicle so he could stay in contact with his mouth. He even put his head down against Edge’s teeth to tempt him. His ears tickled Edge’s nasal ridge, which gave him a nice deep whiff of bunny.  
  
The problem was he kind of wanted to. It helped that he knew Slim wanted it. Edge hadn't eaten a bunny since Lust, back when he needed to protect him from Red. He had felt horrible, and had abstained since.  
  
Edge knew that it wasn't that dangerous. The experience had been safe enough for Papyrus and Lust. Even if Edge slipped up, he had seen the pills bring Sans back.  
  
Feeling like he was rationalizing a little too much, Edge stuck out his tongue and lapped at one of the ears. Slim gasped and pulled off his coat, shirt and shorts before eagerly climbing up to get closer. He tasted so good, and he was kneeling on Edge’s mandible now, naked. It would be so easy to tip him in.  
  
“I knew you would like him!” Blueberry exclaimed, clapping his hands and bouncing on Edge in a way that reminded him of a different, somewhat urgent craving. “He's so tasty!” Slim flushed with a pleased smile.  
  
“Mmm,” Edge agreed, but he kept his teeth clenched. Slim was leaning on them fully and would fall in if Edge even tried to speak. He was stroking one of Edge’s teeth appreciatively.  
  
“They're so sharp,” he mused, seemingly approving. Edge definitely wasn't going to bite down on Slim, no matter how much a masochist he was.  He could still see Papyrus's poor hands.  
  
“Come on, Edge, open up,” Blueberry encouraged him in that sultry voice. His arousal flaring, Edge gave in. It wouldn't hurt to try. Well, it could hurt Slim, but not permanently. And he would enjoy it. Cautiously, Edge opened his mouth.  
  
Slim immediately crawled inside, forcing Edge’s mouth open wider to avoid scratching him with his teeth. Once he was on Edge’s tongue with no where to go, Slim stopped and waited. Edge, who hadn't been prepared to swallow him quite so quickly, sat up and formed his throat and stomach. Blueberry, still on his lap, looked on with interest.  
  
Edge nudged his tongue out so it was between Slim and his teeth. Relatively certain that the bunny was safe from them, he worked on actually ingesting him. His tongue helped pull Slim closer to the newly formed throat, and then, with three quick swallows, down he went. A moment later, he felt Slim reach his stomach. With careful focus on his intent, he looked down.  
  
Slim looked fine, so far. He was wriggling his way to upright and seated in the tight confines of the magical flesh. It held his ears back, making him look scared, but when he noticed Edge looking, he smiled. His sockets turned towards Blueberry next. He gave a limited wave to the fox before settling in with a satisfied look.  
  
“He's really okay in there,” Edge observed, rubbing the outside of the magical flesh softly.  
  
“Well, that's up to your intent,” Blueberry answered, sitting up straighter and pressing their ribs together.  
  
“Right! I’m being careful,” Edge assured him. He couldn't see Slim any more, but he was a solid weight in his belly. Blueberry smirked, as if he thought that might be a challenge, and kissed him.  
  
Their position, with Edge only propped up part way, meant that the kiss was flipped from before. Edge had to tilt his skull back to meet Blueberry’s mouth. He accepted it, enjoying Blueberry’s insistent licking. His arousal took center stage again, the fox encouraging it with every touch.  
  
Blueberry was the one to break the kiss. Edge expected to be able to catch his breath and check on Slim, but there wasn't a chance. Blueberry tapped his teeth teeth down Edge’s jaw and neck to his ribs. Shivers traced through the bones in his wake.  
  
Edge’s sensitive ribs, as noticed by everyone, were given much more attention. Blueberry licked and kissed them until Edge almost forgot about Slim all together. His cock formed, hardening as Blueberry made his way down the rows of bone.  
  
As Blueberry reached his stomach, he continued the kisses along it. An odd pressure from inside the sack appeared to be Slim returning the kisses as best he could. Blueberry giggled and even grazed his teeth along the flesh. Slim grinned and settled into Edge’s stomach to show he was perfectly comfy where he was.  
  
Edge watched the strange flirting with a small smile of his own. They were cute together, the bunny and the fox. Blueberry giggled and pressed one more big kiss to where Slim was before going back to working his way down the slight bulge. Edge glanced quickly at Slim. It was hard to tell through the red magic, but his hands looked a little eaten away. Edge committed to keeping more careful track of his intent.  
  
It wasn't until Blueberry was on his stomach with his skull in Edge’s lap that he realized where this was going. That promise was going to be hard to keep. He probably should have stopped Blueberry as he cheerfully opened his pants and drew out the glowing red member. However, after all the teasing and foreplay, it was very tempting.  
  
Blueberry jumped right in with the same enthusiasm he gave everything. His mouth encircled Edge’s cock, teeth just barely applying pressure as his tongue wove wildly around it. Edge groaned and leaned back a little further. It did feel amazing. Blueberry hummed around him and bobbed his head over the cock a few times. Edge tensed at the wave of pleasure, and felt movement from inside his stomach. Slim was looking out at Blueberry eagerly. There was a faint orange glow around his pelvis. Edge flushed, embarrassed, but also happy that they were all enjoying themselves.  
  
He certainly was. Blueberry had him deep into his mouth. A stray thought wondered if eating Slim all the time had been good practice. Edge gasped, feeling himself about to knot… Except Blueberry pulled away at the last second, changing the moan to a whine.  
  
“Not yet,” Blueberry teased with an amused look. “And your concentration is slipping.” He glanced down at Slim. Edge followed to find Slim had disolved further. Edge jumped, reasserting his intention.  
  
“It’s fine,” Blueberry laughed, waving his fingers at Slim, who looked completely blissed out. All he did was nuzzle his face against the flesh in Blueberry’s general direction. “The pills are right there,” Blueberry pointed at a bottle on the table. Edge still didn't feel right about it, but at least it wasn't permanent. Blueberry was, of course, unconcerned and working on removing Edge’s pants.  
  
“Now, what have we here?” Blueberry sang, nudging Edge’s cock out of the way. He poked his finger at the tight hole Edge had made underneath it. Edge tensed in surprise. Him and Stretch often switched, so he had taken to forming it. Blueberry looked up at him, eager and questioning while his tail waved from side to side behind him. Edge nodded, flushing more. Blueberry pushed himself up and pulled at Edge’s leg.  
  
“Turn over!” He demanded, and Edge gave in with a little thrill. Oh stars, why did he like Blueberry bossing him around so much? He was careful not to crush Slim as he rolled over and got onto his hands and knees. The bunny’s weight shifted, pulling at the flesh of his stomach.  
  
Blueberry made him wait for it, anticipation humming in his bones. He could hear clothes rustling and then the bed shifted, but it didn't prepare him for the cold touch of a finger. It slid into him easily. Edge groaned as Blueberry added another and stretched him gently. It became clear that Blueberry was just as eager when the fingers withdrew after a few passes. Then a cock was pressing against him. He gasped under his breath. Blueberry stroked his tail as he held it up and out of the way. Edge both loved and hated how nice it felt as Blueberry’s fingers ran through the fur.  
  
Blueberry thrust into him. It wasn't too fast, but it was sudden. Edge instinctively tensed, which made things a little tight at first. As he relaxed, Blueberry sped up until their hips met at a steady rhythm. Slim swung back and forth in Edge’s stomach with the motion. Edge tried to focus on him, but pleasure was eating at his concentration. There was even something nice about feeling him in there.  
  
Blueberry grabbed ahold of Edge’s pelvis and held it steady. This allowed him to thrust in even harder. Blueberry’s energetic nature made the experience wildly different from Stretch. He was having trouble keeping himself propped up, the trusts came so hard and fast. Moaning, he gave up and let his torso drop so his skull was resting on the bed.  
  
“Edge,” Blueberry laughed breathlessly. “Enjoying yourself?” Edge flushed and looked up at the fox with what was supposed to be an annoyed look. It was ruined by an undignified whine as Blueberry stopped. Blueberry giggled and started again, even faster.  
  
It was another shock when he stopped again, his cock starting to swell inside of Edge. He clutched at the sheets as he was stretched and felt liquid rush into him. His magic, rather than making a space for it, used what he had already made. He looked down to see his stomach bulge out even more with Blueberry’s release. Slim still looked happy, though he was getting hard to see at all. Edge wasn't sure if that was the milky liquid or Slim being digested, but if it was the latter, it was too late anyways.  
  
Firm strokes along his own cock drew a gasp out of him and he groaned into the bed. Blueberry didn't have to go for very long before Edge started to knot. The fox cupped his hands around the bulge, keeping the pressure up to trick Edge’s body.  
  
“Ah!” Edge cried as he began to release. The two of them stayed locked like that. Edge’s stomach strained around Blueberry’s cum, and hopefully, a bunny. Eventually, Blueberry tapered off, and his cock slipped free. Edge followed a few minutes later, and Blueberry released him.  
  
“Fuck,” Edge groaned, sinking to the bed and rolling over. He had a definite bump, now. Blueberry grinned at him, looking satisfied.  
  
“That was fun,” he sighed and laid down next to Edge. “How’s Slim?”  
  
“I think I might have digested him…” Edge replied glumly. He hadn't given Slim much thought at the end, and he hadn't felt anything solid move in there when he laid down on his back.  
  
“No problem,” Blueberry reminded him and reached over for the bottle. He shook free a pill and held it out to Edge. Even though he knew this was going to drain him, Edge took it immediately, wincing as it went down dry.  
  
Edge had to fight off the urge to drowse as they waited for the pill to do its job. Blueberry snuggling up against him didn’t help. Finally, he felt something. A whole new level of exhaustion tugged at his bones, and his stomach stretched out even more. Edge stared down at it, ignoring the urge to lay his head back and sleep for the next day and a half. There was a swish, and Slim’s skull pressed against the side of the magical sack. Edge sighed with relief.  
  
“Go ahead and let him out,” Blueberry urged softly.  
  
“Here? With all the…”  
  
“It's fine,” Blueberry laughed. “It all needs to be washed already.” Edge glanced down at the bedsheets, soaked with his own release and flushed. The fox had a point, though. He banished his magic, and a very soaked Slim fell to the bed.  
  
“Are you alright?” Edge asked the bunny. His ears drooped from the weight of the liquid. Otherwise he looked completely satisfied. He crawled up Edge and settled between them with his own sigh of contentment.  
  
“That was crazy,” he commented sleepily. “Can we do it again?”  
  
Edge stared at him, his ears laying flat as Blueberry giggled. The worst part was he kind of wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now on [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/idontevenknowugh)!


End file.
